120th Birthday
by Polaris Black
Summary: Harry's old, very old. And he's got to thinking. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did though. Just a teensie bit

I always wondered how Dumbledore stayed alive so long. The obvious reasoning was that he was a bloody powerful old goat. But how did he manage everything? Right, so he didn't have any children, grandchildren, or great-grand-children for that matter, seeing as he never got married, (however after Rita Skeeter's tripe back in '97, it seems his potentially chosen spouse wouldn't have been physically capable of having children) but still. He must have known so many people and to see the numbers of those close to him dwindle away...only now can I really understand how he must have felt. For gods sake he was a Professor when Tom-bloody-Riddle was a student, and that was back in the thirties. He saw so much. He was 9 when the Eiffel tower was completed and 23 when the ice-cream cone was invented. He lived through two World Wars, The Bolshevik Revolution, LSD and the A-Bomb. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more about LSD and ice-cream cones more than anything else. Being a wizard, you'd think he'd be ignorant of such "muggle" things, but he did live through a whole lot of shit, and he always did seem a bit too calm. Huh. I wonder if he had any secret stashes of lemon drops around old Hoggy.

Dumbledore was 115 years old when he died on top of that tower. 115 years. Born in 1881 died in 1997. I was born on the 31st of July 1980. Yesterday was my birthday. July 31st 2100. I've beaten ole'Alby by 5 whole freaking years! It was strange. Yea, they made my birthday a public holiday, but I can't get shitfaced, abuse everyone who annoys me and blame it on senility any more. My insides are all clanky and rusty, and drinking like how Ron and I used to would seriously screw up my system. My birthday used to be my favorite time of the year. Ginny would always try to surprise me, but Ron usually ended up telling me two or three days before. Which was good, because that gave me the chance to really rile Ginny up, and not feel any, ANY repercussions. I'd usually tell her I was coming home late that day, they suddenly tell her I was coming home early. I'd pretend to find decorations or pretend to notice strange behavior on her part. Every year, without fail, Luna would show up with some animal no one believed existed. My favorite was probably the Doragon Fufflewiffle, which looked like a cross between duck-billed platypus and a weiner dog, so it looked like a really long, fluffy duck thing with paws. I think she started bringing them every year to get a rise out of Hermione, but it turned into a running gag. Even Mione was quite shocked at how many new species Luna had discovered. Add on Neville's discoveries, and they make quite the duo.

I miss them.

Ron was the first to go. He died on the 18th of October 2052. Kinda ironic really, he died of spattergoit. Poor old bugger. Mione followed about 10 years later. She had a heart attack. I don't know what happened to Luna. Last time I saw her she was talking about going off to become the first witch to have a nundu as a familiar. Either she hasn't found a nundu yet or...well...need I say more? I'm hoping for the "got lost and married a random native" option. I can't say much about Neville either. I think he's hanging around, that or he's submersed in some greenhouse or forest somewhere. He lost it a while ago, and stopped talking altogether. He seemed to only care about his plants.

Ginny, my Ginny, died 15 years ago. Two days after her 105th birthday. I woke up that morning, but she didn't. James, Lily and Albus stayed with me for a while after, but they have their own lives to lead, children to love, and world to enjoy. I can see down my family by 3 whole generations! James married Ariona, a French witch, and he has 2 girls and a boy; his eldest, Navona, and the twins, Lyra and Vega, all three of which have numerous squalling little buggers. Albus married Joanna, a muggle from Leicester, and he has two boys, Sirius and Regulus, both bachelors. And my star, my little girl, Lily-Flower, married Scorpius Malfoy. Yea, MALFOY. I'm related to Draco. It was intensely weird at first, it was like being back at school, but we grew on each other. Draco died 3 years ago actually, so I guess he beat Dumbles as well! Hah! Lily and Scorpius have three sets of twins! THREE! The eldest Iris and Violet, spitting images of their mother. The next two, Polaris and Canopus, are quite interesting. Canopus looks exactly like me when I was his age and Polaris looks like Draco. Plus Polaris is in Gryffindor and Canopus is a Slytherin! The two are natural born rivals, but also the best of friends. Then come the two most adorable little pipsqueaks of the century. My all time favorite twins besides Fred and George. Aster and Leo, my child prodigies. The most mischievous, sneaky little duo since their great uncles, and maybe, just maybe, better! Hopefully I'll live long enough to see them do some crazy things.

And we finally come to me. I sat down here to write this all down. I don't know who's going to read this. I want them to understand one thing. Throughout my life I have been constantly put up on this huge pedestal. When I was a baby, when I was a teenager, and even when I was a grown man. Various factions who believe that I and only I could fix their problem have called me on countless occasions. People looked to me like I was some great, big untouchable being, whose golden touch fixed the world. People spread stories of my supposed exploits. I've had my name spread out throughout the world. When people meet me, they see "the Chosen One" and not me. I had to lose so much to do the things I had to do. People don't understand that. But I'm done complaining. Putting aside the Moldy Voldy years, I've lived a happy, joyful life. I've been surrounded by friends and family, and I've had love fill me up. Yea, I've lost a lot, but that's nothing compared to what I've gained. I woke up this morning, knowing, that very soon, my time would come. I can feel it drawing near, reaching out to grab me. Had I been bitter, or angry about the hand life dealt me, I would have flinched and pulled away from the soft touch. But I know that death is simply the warm embrace of your time approaching. When fate decides that it is time to be with your lost loved ones, that is a true death. My name is Harry Potter, ladies and gentlemen, and I am a son, a brother, a husband, and ultimately, a man.


End file.
